Fill Up My Senses
by moonshoesangel
Summary: another Klaine oneshot. I'm full of them lately. smuttiness, of course.


Bang Bang Bang. "Anderson!" Bang Bang Bang.

A low groan escaped my lips. Jesus, what time is it? It can't be time for class already.

Bang Bang Bang. "Come on, Blaine, we're late!"

Damnit.

I got out of bed, shivering as the cold from my window caught my bare skin. I didn't even have time to gel my hair at the rate

the guys were banging on my door.

Bang Bang Bang.

"OH MY GOD, JUST COME IN!" I yelled from the closet.

My door flew open and in skips David, followed by Wes and- oh shit, Kurt is gonna see me naked!

I ran into my bathroom quickly and changed clothes as Wes whistled at me behind the door. "Sexy."

"Shut up, I always sleep naked."

"Kurt, why don't you start making a point to come tell Blaine goodnight," David giggled. Kurt didn't respond, but I knew he was

blushing. He does that a lot. God, it's sexy.

I finally rushed out of the bathroom, stumbling as I slid my socks on.

"No gel, today, Blaine? What's the special occasion?" Wes asked, rubbing my head.

"None, just running late, remember? You banged a hole in my door?"

"No, it's perfectly intact," David acknowledged the other side of the door.

Kurt smiled softly and rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing, Kurt? You haven't said anything."

"I was awakened in a similar manner. I'm still trying to wake my brain up," he yawned, leaning his head back against the door

frame.

"Well, if you guys would actually sleep at night instead of studying all the time, maybe you wouldn't have to have human

alarm clocks," David winked at me. He is bound and determined that Kurt and I are fucking. We aren't. I wouldn't complain

if we were, but we haven't even talked about being boyfriends yet. Hell, I don't even know if he likes me like that.

Since the boy stopped me on the steps in that sad excuse for a disguise, I was hooked. I wanted to know everything about him,

but I was afraid to ask after he told me about Karofsky. I felt it would be forward. I want him to come to me. If it never

happens, maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"Come on, man, I think you're shoe is tied enough!"

I looked down and noticed I had tied my shoe in a quadruple knot. Thanks, Kurt, for fucking with my brain.

Kurt gave a soft laugh that made my heart skip a beat. I loved making him laugh, even at my own expense.

Grabbing my bag, I walked past Wes and David and next to Kurt. The boy was just about three inches taller than me, which wasn't

much different than anyone else in the world. My sister Bailey was the only person near my age that was as short as me.

I liked that Kurt was taller, though. I don't know why, but for the usual dominate one in a homosexual relationship, I like being

able to lift my chin to kiss. Makes me feel more confident about my actions.

"... and if you still need help with your French mid-term, I'm free tonight to look it over with you if you need. Blaine?"

I realized I was staring. Kurt had been talking to me at the breakfast table for an entire conversation. God, I'm a douche.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great," I nodded.

"What did I even say?" he smirked.

"Um...French me tonight?"

Kurt's eyebrows raised and he chuckled.

"I mean French homework. We'll work on French." I mentally slapped myself. Why was he destroying my brain like this?

This never happened to me before.

'It's love, dumbass,' I heard my sister's voice in my head. We talked about his so many nights since Kurt arrived here that

she was about to get a petition going to say that I wasn't allowed to mention Kurt's eyes, hair and lips ever again.

Maybe that was it. Maybe I have never felt this way before because I've never truely been in love. Lust, yes. I was a bit of a

whore when it came down to it but, gay or not, I'm still a guy.

"Anyway, we better get going. See you at free period?" he asked. I nodded. All I could do.

"Maybe you should go lay down or something. You have been acting weird," he said, concerned.

"Yeah, I may ditch first period. I kind of wanna sleep a little longer. I didn't sleep much last night."

"We'll talk about it later. See you after while," Kurt smiled and touched my hand before turning to walk off. My hand tingled

where he had placed his soft fingertips. I took a deep breath and walked back upstairs without the knowledge of Wes and David.

They would kill me if I ditched, but I was dying for a few more minutes of sleep. Two hours just wasn't enough for me.

I couldn't sleep because of Kurt. Bastard. Sneaking up in my dreams and whatnot. I won't say it was a bad thing, however.

I slid into my bed after taking of my shoes. Staring at the ceiling, I thought more about the love theory I had in the

dining hall. I'm not sure what love is really supposed to feel like, but if its symptoms are actually sweaty palms, sweet

dreams, racing heart, and general loss of brain function like they are in the movies, then I've got it bad.

Before my thoughts escaladed any farther, I felt myself drift slowly off to sleep.

"Blaine, get up, it's free period," I heard a beautiful voice beside me.

I opened my eyes to see my crush standing next to my bed, his hand on my shoulder.

Damn contacts, I cursed in my mind. I rubbed my eyes to unblur my vision before sitting up.

"Are you ok? You've been acting sort of strange today," Kurt said, slipping his bag off of his shoulder and placing it on the

floor next to the bed.

"I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all," I scratched the back of my neck where there was no itch. Nervous habit.

"Wanna spill?" Kurt sat next to me. I felt his body heat. I wanted it close to me. I wanted him close to me.

"Well, it's kind of dumb, just my mind going crazy."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why is it dumb?"

"I just really wanna sort it out for myself before I actually say something. Is that ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's fine. I'm always here though. You've done so much for me the least I can do is be a listening ear."

"You're more than that..." It slipped out before I could even stop myself. He looked up quickly.

"What?"

I sighed. "Sorry, can we go smoke? I'm dying."

He nodded. I felt like a bad influence, but Kurt started smoking with me the day he arrived at Dalton. When we hung out before

he would always be up my butt. 'You're gonna die!' 'Your teeth are gonna fall out!' 'It causes wrinkles!'

That was before he actually started classes at Dalton.

The cold air hit us like a brick, but we trudged out to the edge of the football field, far out of sight of teachers.

Not only were we underaged, but Dalton was smoke-free, even for the teachers.

I lit my Marlboro Smooth and let the taste of the menthol sit on the back of my throat before blowing out the smoke and handing

it to Kurt.

"Carol would die if she saw this," he said, taking a long drag.

"My mom would bum one," I smirked. I watched the smoke slip from his lips and my slacks tightened, causing me to immediatly

adjust my jacket.

I felt like messing with him. Testing my waters.

"Ever do a shotgun?" I asked.

He looked confused and shook his head.

I took the cigarette from him. "When I take a drag, and I blow out, you suck in, ok?"

His eyes flickered a bit. Was I getting to him? He nodded.

I put the cigarette to my lips a took a long drag. My lips were centimeters from his. I slowly let the smoke out and saw him

pull it into his own mouth. God, this was sexy. My slacks got tighter. I moved away and watched him blow the smoke back out.

He was staring at me, almost mesmorized. I could feel the heat from his face radiating. Maybe...

I cleared my throat and handed him the last of the cigarette. "We'd better head back."

As I turned, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him adjusting the bottom of his jacket. Success.

"Jesus Christ, this sucks!"

"Come on, you big baby, it's just French!" Kurt giggled.

I lay my head down in my book. Kurt groaned and stood up. "I'm gonna go change into pajamas. You keep studying, you need it," he

laughed.

"youneedit,blah," I mimicked him. He shot me a glare before turning and walking out. I lay my head back down and ran over

the phrases we had just worked on. Again, I was exhausted and wanted a cigarette. I didn't even realize I fell into a doze.

Kurt walked in and sat across from me. We got back to practicing French.

"Ok, I'll say something in French and you do what I tell you, ok?"

I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

"Lever lex yeux." Look up.

I did.

"Touchez votre nez." Touch your nose.

I laughed and did it.

A mischievious smile spread across his face.

"Embrasse-moi." Kiss me.

My breath caught in my chest. I continued to smile that sexy, mischievious smile.

I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I tasted the low-fat caramel latte he always ordered in the coffee shop and smelled

the Dolce and Gabana cologne that scented his neck. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss

and traced my tongue across his bottom lip. He let me in and our tongues battled it out for dominance.

He pulled back momentarily, long enough to mutter another command. "Touchez-moi."

Touch me.

The blood drained from my brain to my groin and I moaned into his kiss. "Where?" I asked.

"In French, Blaine."

"Ou?"

He smiled again and leaned into my ear, his breath causing me to shiver. So did his response.

"Partout ou vous voulez."

Anywhere you would like.

He punctuated this with a sweep of his tongue on the section of neck directly beneath my ear.

"Blaine, get up," I heard his voice far away. I opened my eyes to see he was standing over me, holding two coffees and

a smirk of amusement. He had changed into a McKinley High t-shirt and plaid sleep pants.

It was a dream. Damnit, it was just a dream. Fuck my life.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Must have been nice," he said, sliding a coffee toward me.

My face turned red. I didn't say anything in my sleep. I never did that.

"Why do you say that?" I sat up, trying to hide my erection.

"You were making some pretty interesting noises," he blushed, but it was nothing compared to me. I coughed and sipped my coffee.

"Yeah, well, if I dreamt I don't remember it," I lied. I still felt his breath on my lips, my ear, my neck. His flawless

French telling me to touch him. God, I wanted to so bad.

"If you say so, Mr. Anderson, but that was one that sounded special," Kurt sat and opened his book back up. "Shall we press

on?"

I nodded, breathing deeply and trying to think of dead kittens and naked women to keep the throbbing erection in my lap

within a tolerable limit.

Parties at Dalton were rare, but wild. No teachers, just dorm advisors and they were usually there. Wes and David got their

brothers to drop off some vodka and Crown Royal and that Saturday night, we threw down in the Senior Commons.

Someone had plugged in their iPod and blasted some great techno and pop music through the speakers. Kurt and I stood in the

corner with a cigarette and two glasses of Crown and Coke.

"Having a mini-party over here?" Wes screamed over the music.

"Just watching you white boys trying to dance," I snapped back. David pointed at me.

"You know I'm the best dancer here," he reminded me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well, then, white boy, show me what you got!"

I chugged the rest of my drink. I was pretty buzzed, otherwise I would have politely declined.

"Fine. I need a partner."

"Go, Kurt!"

Smoke slipped from his lips slowly. "I suck," he replied.

Wes and David looked at each other.

"Oh my god, you guys are disgusting. I meant I can't really dance."

"I'm not that great either," I replied, putting my hand out for him to take and giving him puppy eyes.

He caved. "God, fine. You better not hold this against me."

We walked out to where all the guys were dancing with their dates and started moving to the beat of the music.

"You don't suck," I said from behind him.

"I'm drunk, that's why," he laughed.

We danced for about three songs before finally deciding to grab another drink and head up to my room. My roommate had actually

left for the weekend.

We stumbled through the door, giggling as we did so. I shut the door and Kurt lay back on my bed.

"God, I've never been drunk before, unless you count the time my teacher's friend gave me booze and I puked on the guidance

counceler."

"Eww," I grimaced. "Please don't puke on me."

"Don't worry, I'm not that bad," he sipped his drink. I looked at the boy on my bed, taking him in. He was wearing black skinny

jeans and a red button up with a black vest. His shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing the dip between his stomach and his groin.

I wanted so badly to trace my fingertips across it, but I resisted. We still hadn't gotten that far yet. Actually, we had gotten

nowhere.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Wanna watch a movie?"

He nodded. "From you're extensive Disney collection?"

I smiled. "Disney is the shit, boy, don't hate."

He put up his hands in surrender. "Never."

I put in Aladdin and we sat back on the bed, comfortably but innocently close.

"Is it weird to say I think Aladdin is sexy?"

I laughed out loud. "Oh my god, he's a cartoon!"

"A sexy one! I'd ride on his magic carpet."

We giggled uncontrolably for several minutes as we continued to make sexual innuendos about Disney films. In this time, our

hands had worked their ways into each others and my head had ended up on his shoulder. When we realized it, I looked up at

him and he looked down at me.

I couldn't help it. I slowly pressed my lips to his. I was half expecting him to shy away, but instead, he placed his hand on

the back of my head and pulled me in close. God, please don't let me wake up.

I turned over and pulled him down onto his back and straddled his hips, feeling his erection against mine. Oh. My. God.

I slid my hand up to his neck and started nibbling his ear. I was still anticipating stopping, but it didn't seem like he wanted

to.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," he sighed. I felt chills run up my spine. This was really happening. He really wanted this.

Suddenly, I felt his hand running up my back beneath my polo shirt. Kurt's hand. Up my shirt. I let out a soft moan into his

ear and felt his nails dig into my back. God.

I kissed him again, sitting him up to wrap my arms around his neck. "Tell me when I need to stop."

"Don't. Please, god, don't stop."

His lips met my neck and he began to suck, making me moan again.

I wanted him against me. I wanted to feel his warm body on mine. I slid my hands between us and began unbuttoning his shirt

slowly. It was killing him that I was being so cautious.

"Don't hold back, Blaine. Take me."

That was all I needed to hear. "If I keep going like this, I won't be able to stop."

"Good."

I quickly released all his buttons and slid his shirt off roughly. His hands took the bottom of my polo and lifted it over my

head. I never thought I was 'buff' but the way Kurt drank in my body with his eyes, you would have thought I was sculpted to

perfection. I looked at him the same way. He was cut. Beautifully cut.

I pushed him backward and slid my hips forward against his, causing a sweet, low moan to escape him.

"God, Blaine. Touch me, please!"

I quickly obeyed. My fingers fumbled with his jeans before I finally worked them open. My hand slipped down beneath his waist

band and I felt him, warm, throbbing, against my hand. He groaned and dug his nails into my back again. I knew there would be

blood drawn, but that just made it all the better.

His hips bucked against my hand, making me want to try even harder. I slid my hand beneath his boxer briefs and took him into

my hand, slowly pumping my hand up and down in a rhythm.

"Jesus, Blaine, gah- feels so good," he huffed in my ear.

"Can I suck you off, Kurt?" I asked breathlessly in his.

He nodded. It was all he could do because when I removed my hand he whimpered. After sliding his jeans and underwear down, I

finally saw him. I had been with other guys before, but Kurt was definatly the most well endowed. I took him again and licked

the precum off the tip before running my tongue from bottom to top then taking him half way in.

His hand flew to my curls and I felt him pull, which didn't bother me. I was definatly one of those who connected pain and pleasure.

My name escaped his lips several times, as did a few choice curse words and sexy phrases like "Harder", "Faster", "God, don't stop!"

As I took him all the way in, he shivered.

"I'm gonna cum, Blaine," he cried, but I didn't move. I wanted to taste him. I wanted to feel him running down my throat. And I did.

He let out one final sexy moan and came hot and hard down my throat. I swallowed every bit and sucked him dry. I looked up at

him, his back still arched, hands still fisting the sheets, breath still labored. I slid in next to him and kissed his lips.

He could taste himself on me. I could tell he loved it.

He finally relaxed and slid his jeans back up. "Wow..." he sighed. "You are incredible."

I smiled and shrugged. "I try."

"You need some help with yours?" he asked, running his hand up my thigh.

"You don't have to. I did that for you and you alone. Maybe next time, you can repay the favor."

He smirked. "I like you, Blaine."

"I noticed," I laughed. Kurt kissed me again.

"I like you, too, Kurt," I smiled.

He lay down, pulling me with him and laying my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beating erratically in his chest.

It was because of me. I made his heart race. I made him cum buckets down my own throat. I made him cry out my name.

Before I knew it, his breathing his settled and he was asleep. I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

I felt warmth across the front part of my body. I didn't wanna open my eyes. I was so relaxed.

Finally, I did and was greeted by a beautiful sight- Kurt.

He was fast asleep, his back huddled against my chest. I felt his soft brown hair against my chin and smelled his apple

spice conditioner.

Kurt stirred next to me. I didn't want him to wake up yet. I wanted to keep holding him, take him in while he was at his most

peaceful, but he had other ideas.

He turned over and faced me. "Hey," he smiled.

"Morning," I smiled back. I kissed his forehead.

"Last night was amazing, Blaine. Do you know how long I have wanted that?"

I sighed. "I know. I was waiting for you. I knew I really couldn't be the one to move first."

"Why?"

"Kurt, what Karofsky did to you made any other guy's first move null and void. It would always be that way."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Well, I don't regret you kissing me first last night. I feel like a completly different person."

"Maybe because for the first time in your life, you didn't have to use your hand to cum buckets?"

"Noted," he smirked. "Hopefully I can give you as good as you gave me."

"Well, it is morning...I woke up to a sexy guy, whose ass just happened to be in my groin," I smirked, watching his eyes light

up.

"You would let me? Now?"

"Where else do we have to be? Besides, you seemed eager last night."

He blushed. Damn...

"I don't wanna push you into any-" Why do I even try explaining anything. He placed his lips to mine and began passionatly

kissing me. I didn't think my cock could strain any harder but when he stuck his tongue into my mouth and began playing with my

lip, it did.

"You're so sexy," I said heavily as he kissed my jaw bone.

"Don't say that," he said, not letting up.

"Why?"

"I'm not."

I stopped him. "Why would you say that?"

His face fell a little. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm weak and girly."

I laughed. "What! Kurt, you are not. I love the way you are. You're different, special. I promise, if you were really weak

and girly, you wouldn't be here today."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't have had the balls to stand up to your bully or spy on us before sectionals," I smirked, kissing the tip of his

nose. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You really think I'm sexy?"

I looked down at my lap, where my cock was leaking with pre-cum beneath my boxers. "Well, if this is any indication," I smiled.

He flashed an evil grin and returned to my neck, sucking on a hickey he had left the night before, making it darker and

making me moan softly against his ear.

"God, are you sure you've never done this before?" I asked.

"Positive. I just read a lot," he smiled against my neck then came up to kiss me deeply. The boy really knew how to work his

tongue to hit certain spots in my mouth that made my hips buck upward without me even trying. He moved down my Adam's Apple

to my chest, biting down on my peck, ab muscle, and finally, my hip bone. I tried not to thrust upward and bust his mouth, but

it was very difficult. He slid his hand lightly over my jeans and pressed his palm into my erection.

"Shit, Kurt," I sighed, my eyes rolling backward into my head. Yeah, I had people do this for me before, but Kurt was different.

I felt a real emotional attatchment that made the passion more prominant.

In my thoughts, I hadn't realized he had unbuttoned my jeans, slid them down and was now working my boxer briefs down my thighs.

I was quickly brought back by a warm mouth around me.

"Oh, fuck!"

The boy must have read a lot. His tongue moved perfectly against it. And god, where was that gag reflex? The boy was born

without one! No one I had ever been with had been able to take me all the way in, but there he was, my cock at the back of his

throat and him moaning against it. The vibration and warmth was almost too much for me to take.

"God, Kurt, I don't know how long I'll last," I breathed heavily, feeling my nails digging into my palms, my arms above my head

grasping for something to hold on to.

He let go of me and crawled up to my lips, kissing me hard with passion and wanting.

"Blaine, please..."

"What?"

"I want you."

Woah, really! Just the words sent precome leaking from my member. "Are...are you sure?"

"It's always been you, Blaine. I've wanted you since I first met you and I want you to be the one."

My heart exploded. Whether it be from his words or me trying to contain myself from flipping the boy over and fucking him

blind, I wasn't really sure.

I leaned up and kissed him softly. I knew he had never done this and I wanted it to be special for him. My first time was

far from it. It was quick, angry and raw. I knew sex could be a beautiful thing and I wanted that to be his first experience

with it.

I rolled him over and braced myself above him, running my thumb across his cheek. It was sweet, tender.

"I...love you."

If I thought my heart had exploded earlier, it was reattatching itself to explode again. I kissed him harder and deeper,

throwing every bit of feeling I had for him into it.

"I love you, too, Kurt."

He slid his hand up into my hair. It was always a weakness of mine, so I moaned into his lips when I felt a wonderful tug.

I moved down his jaw and chin to reach his neck, placing small bites and kisses in a trail down his body, marking every

square inch I could. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I wanted him to know it.

"Blaine..." he moaned, sending chills down my spine. I always loved talkers. I was one myself.

"What's up, baby?" I licked the soft spot above his hip bone then bit softly.

"Blaine, you're teasing me."

"I'm sorry," I smiled into his hip. "You know, I'm one of those kids who grew up with manners. I expect the same from others."

I gracefully brought myself back up to his lips, mere centimeters from his own. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled back slightly.

Damn, Anderson, where is this coming from?

"Baby, please," he begged, almost a whisper, his voice so clouded with lust he could hardly speak.

"Please? Please what?" I breathed against the shell of his ear.

"Uhng, Blaine!"

"Please what?"

"Please, baby! Make love to me!"

It took all I had to play the tease. Truthfully, I was coming undone as fast as he was. I lifted my shaking fingers to his

lips. He took two into his mouth and sucked them like no one I had ever felt. This was killing me. I needed him.

I slid one finger into him slowly, knowing this was one of the worst parts. He gasped sharply and dug his nails into my shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just takes getting used to," he replied, loosening his grip on my shoulder a little and relaxing. I slid that finger in

and out before he was moaning for more. After adding two more fingers and brushing his prostate numerous times, he was putty.

"Now, baby, please!" he cried, thrusting his hips up against my fingers. I took them out and kissed him, still trying to

maintain that love we shared for each other earlier. Because it was true. I was in love with Kurt Hummel.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked again, staring into those bright blue eyes.

"Only from you," he ran his fingers through my hair again.

"I love you," I said, again directly into his eyes. I didn't want him to be afraid or skeptical. I wanted him to KNOW it.

"I love you," he answered, projecting it right back at me.

I reached over to my bedside table and pulled out a condom and a bottle of KY. Once I was ready I returned to my place, close

and intimate with the boy I loved.

I slid myself in slowly, watching his eyes for any sign of doubt or pain. He winced slightly.

"Sorry," I groaned. Man, he was tight.

"No, again, takes getting used to. Just be easy with me, I guess."

"I can do that," I smiled and kissed his lips softly, easing my way in a little farther. By the time I was all the way in, he

wanted it.

"I'm ready, baby, move."

I've only ever topped once. The other guy was NOWHERE near this tight, and I had to admit, it hurt like hell, but by the second

thrust, I felt nothing but pure ecstacy.

The pain in Kurt's eyes was clouded by pure lust. I kissed him harshly and whispered, "Touch yourself, baby. It's even better."

Kurt slid his hand between them and began stroking himself, the sweat from their escapades dripping down both of their

bodies.

"Jesus, Kurt, this is better than I imagined."

He moaned in reply, speeding up his strokes, thrusting upward in his hand and fucking himself agaisnt me, causing an almost

rolling motion in his hips. Jesus, where did he learn these things?

"B...Blaine, god, so close!"

"Me too, Kurt...I love y-UNGH!"

I came and I came hard. My vision went blurry and momentarily, I blacked out. Thankfully, when I came back around, Kurt didn't

seem to notice. He had come too, white ribbons of seed covering his chest and mine, his back was arched in pleasure and he

never looked more beautiful than he did now, sex hair and all.

I collapsed next to him and he cradled my head to his chest, both of us breathing heavily, spent.

"Oh my god," I said into his chest.

"Wow," Kurt's voice hoarse. "I've never felt like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like every nerve in my body was on fire. In a good way, of course."

"You have experienced sex," Blaine nodded. "Can I tell you something?"

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me, his fingers lacing through my curls. "Sure."

"I've never felt like that before either. I mean, yeah, sex is amazing and it's like you said- every nerve in you're body

feels like it's heightened, but there was a moment when I looked down at you and I saw you looking up at me and I thought, 'This

is what I have been searching for. This is where I was meant to be'. You know what I mean?"

A tear drifted down Kurt's cheek. Obviously, a couple had escaped from my eyes too because he swiped his thumb along my cheek

to wipe them away. "You really mean that?"

"Of course. Kurt, what you said earlier- about not being sexy- that was what I wanted from you. To see you are beautiful. To

make you feel special. I wanna do that all the time, Kurt. Every day, I want to wake up and have my goal for the day be to

love you, make you feel special, feel beautiful."

I kissed away the tears falling from his eyes. "Also," I smiled a mischievious grin. "Your sexy faces are getting MUCH better."

Kurt laughed. "Well, when you have someone to feel sexy for, I guess it's easier."

I just wanted the boy in my arms. I pulled him close and hugged him tightly, smelling his amazing conditioner. After what seemed

like only a few seconds, I felt Kurt's breathing steady out and looked down to see the boy was sound asleep, a small smile on his

face.

I rolled him over gently and leaned down to pull the covers over us. I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled into my chest,

moaning in his sleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight, baby. I love you."

Kurt's fingers tightened in my grasp. I closed my eyes, aching to wake up with my beautiful lover in my arms.


End file.
